Nuestra Felicidad, Nuestro Avalon
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Un joven roto por sus ideales desechados, lo único que lo mantiene unido era esa pequeña estrella en el cielo oscuro sin luna. El velaba para que que encontrara un mundo donde pudiese encontrar un pedazo cálido de felicidad, su Avalon. Pero el Avalon de esa pequeña estrella, siempre fue iluminando los bordes irregulares de aquella espada inconsistente pero hermosa.
1. Chapter 1

\- Julian ... -

El nombre pronunciado resonó en las paredes de una caverna. La persona que dijo el nombre era un joven de unos 17 años, cabellos rojizos y ojos cobre dorado usando ropa casual como una camisa blanca con mangas azules, una chaqueta encima, pantalones vaqueros y zapatos deportivos, su apariencia denotaba cansancio.

Aquel a quien le pertenecía el nombre, Julian, era un joven de la misma edad que el pelirrojo de cabello azabache y ojos oscuros, usando el uniforme marrón de la Academia Homurahara.

Emiya Shirou y Julian Ainsworth se habían encontrado nuevamente, esta vez en la cueva debajo del Monte Enzo. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, todo se encontraba en silencio, Julian miraba al magus de tercera con ojos llenos de odio, mientras que los de Shirou solo reflejaba tranquilidad.

Ambos hombres, quienes alguna vez fueron amigos, tenían mucha historia juntos, y por parte de Shirou, el tenia mucho que preguntarle y gritarle, mientras que Julian quería maldecir a su ex amigo hasta los finales de los tiempos.

Pero ninguno dijo nada, y así estuvieron unos momentos, hasta que el pelirrojo corto el silencio con su siguiente declaración.

\- Traeré a Miyu de vuelta. - Fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios con resolución de acero.

El pelinegro frunció en ceño, si antes su mirada tenia odio, ahora estaba llena de ira inmaculada. - Eso provocaría la perdición de toda la humanidad, _Emiya._ \- Responde escupiendo el nombre del otro joven entre dientes.

Shirou centro su mirada en su amigo, porque a pesar de todo aún lo consideraba como tal, a pesar de quitarle su hermanita y usarla, aún lo veía como tal. El pelirrojo notaba como el peli azabache apretó su frente con su mano como una muestra de frustración y enojo desenfrenado. Sus hombros temblaban cada vez mas cada segundo con la presencia de su ex amigo.

\- Yo ... Ni siquiera se como comenzar. - Empezó Julian, su voz conteniendo un pequeño hilo de histeria. - ¿Debo reír? ¿Debo llorar? En serio, realmente no puedo comprenderte, Emiya. Haciendo algo como esto, es realmente imperdonable. - Sus ojos llenos de ira se enfocaron en los tranquilos pero decididos ojos de Shirou. **\- Eso te hace el peor tipo de maldad. -**

De repente, la postura del magus pelirrojo se relajo, mirando a su amigo con simpatía. - Así que es eso ... -

Aunque Julian Ainsworth no lo aceptara, sabía que Emiya Shirou era la única otra persona en el mundo que comprendía su mente. Entendía la sensación de soportar el peso del mundo cayendo sobre sus hombros. Comprendía llevar un deber de gran magnitud que para realizarlo era prácticamente imposible. Solo personas distorsionadas podrían aceptar y llevar acabo tal cometido. Y ya sea por una broma del destino cruel, ambos jóvenes estaban locos o distorsionados.

\- Ambos hemos estado cargando con el peso de nuestros ideales por nosotros mismos, ¿No es así? - Concluyo Shirou sonriendo casi con lastima.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir que me entiendes, Emiya! - Exclamo Julian, gritando cuando sintió que las palabras de su ex amigo tocaron un punto sensible. **\- ¡No puedes comprenderlo! ¡El dolor, el sufrimiento, la agonía! -**

\- Y es ahí donde te equivocas. - Dijo Shirou, su voz y ojos suavizándose como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. - ¿Matar a uno para salvar millones? He, conocía a alguien que era exactamente así ... -

Emiya Kiritsugu.

Aquel hombre que salvo a un niño que nunca había visto en su vida cuando este quedo huérfano en un accidente. Aquel hombre que adopto a ese mismo niño y lo crió como suyo, como si fuera su propio hijo de sangre y carne. Aquella sonrisa que ese mismo hombre le dio a ese niño cuando logro salvarlo, quedaría tallada en fuego en el alma de la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou.

Aquel hombre que le mostró los ideales de un Héroe de la Justicia.

Incluso, ese niño juro convertirse en uno en los momentos finales de aquel hombre.

Y cuando Emiya Shirou había instalado la Carta de Clase Archer que contenía el Espíritu Heroico EMIYA le mostró el destino final de esos ideales. Un Emiya Shirou de un futuro alternativo de un mundo lejano del caleidoscopio que siguió esos ideales prestados que lo hizo terminar haciendo un contrato con el Mundo, Alaya, la inconsciencia colectiva de la humanidad vendiendo su descanso para seguir salvando vidas incluso después de muerto como un Counter Guardian, un Protector del Balance.

Esos recuerdos, pensamientos y conocimiento que obtuvo EMIYA, terminaron invadiendo la psique de Emiya Shirou, lo cual era lo mas apropiado debido a que esos pensamientos, sueños, remordimientos le pertenecían a la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou.

Incluso si Emiya Kiritsugu, EMIYA y Julian eran individuos completamente diferentes con métodos diferentes para llevar acabo sus misiones. Esos tres siguen los mismos ideales de justicia por lo cual aún siguen moviéndose.

\- Sabias, Julian ... Sobre la familia de Miyu, ¿Sobre la familia Sakatsuki? - Fue por curiosidad, fue la mera curiosidad lo que hizo que Shirou hiciera esa pregunta.

La respuesta de Julian fue que su rostro iracundo se transformara a uno lleno de confusión. Demostrando que estaba a ciegas sobre el tema.

\- Ellos mantuvieron sus costumbres ancestrales sin fallar ni una sola vez desde la primera generación hasta que llego Miyu. Eran llamados los _**Hijos de Dios**_, quienes tenían la capacidad única de conceder cualquier deseo que quisieran. ¿No te preguntaras que tipo de deseo podría evocar esa familia con todo ese inmensurable poder? - Explayo el pelirrojo para luego hacer esa pregunta que dejo mudo al Ainsworth.

El joven pelinegro dejo de mirar al magus de tercera, incapaz de llegar a una respuesta apropiada para semejante pregunta que le fue expuesta hace unos segundos. Dando un suspiro, el hijo del Magus Killer dio la respuesta.

\- Ellos desearon una sola cosa, que sus niños crecieran grandes y fuertes, sanos y sin exponerse a los males del mundo. - Shirou sacudió la cabeza. - Ellos pudieron desear cualquier cosa, fama sin igual o fortuna infinita, pero lo único que desearon fue algo que todo padre, de sangre o no, solo un padre merecedor del título desearía para su hijo. - Se detuvo un momento para luego mirar a los ojos a su viejo amigo._**\- Y ellos lo hicieron sin excepción alguna durante siglos, Julian. -**_

\- Hmph. - En vez de responder, el heredero Ainsworth volteo su mirada, incapaz de mantener su mirada en contacto con la de Emiya.

\- Si eso es la encarnación del mismo concepto del mal ... -

Emiya Shirou marchó hacia delante sin titubear, sus dudas hace mucho se marchitaron, pasando el lado de su amigo.

**\- Entonces me convertiré en el peor mal en el mundo. - **

Fue hora de ser una verdadera familia, un verdadero hermano mayor.

Después de todo, es el deber de un hermano mayor proteger a su hermana menor.

_**...**_

\- Ah ... - Por cada exhalación que hacia Shirou podía ver su frió aliento salir.

La caverna debajo del monte Enzo era realmente fría, un frío que te carcomía los huesos y todo eso, el pelirrojo tuvo que hacer una caminata agotadora hasta llegar a la meseta montañosa. La caverna era inmensa, pudiendo albergar un pueblo entero, quizás una pequeña ciudad, y en el centro de todo, en la meseta había un altar.

Y acostada en medio de ese altar estaba la razón por la cual Emiya Shirou dio todo de si mismo esa noche.

\- Miyu ... -

La niña que salvo hace mucho tiempo de la muerte, la niña que tenia el poder de salvar el mundo, la niña que Kiritsugu y el adoptaron como parte de su familia, alguien que amaba mas que nada y la protegería ante todo.

Shirou se mordió la lengua.

Ademas, era la niña que tenían que sacrificar por el bien de la humanidad, para salvar al mundo de la destrucción. La salvación se lograría con solo el sacrificio de una sola persona ... Una vida a cambio de millones de vidas ... _**La repuesta era obvia ...**_

Shirou se tragó el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

\- ¿O-Onii-chan ... ? - Fue un suave susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shirou lo escuchara.

Los orbes de cobre dorados se encontraron con sus iguales. Provenientes de una joven niña de unos 10 años y de cabellos negros y piel blanca prístina.

El pelirrojo se arrodillo, e hizo algo que casi nunca hacia ... Sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cortes o falsa, era un verdadera sonrisa llena de alivio. - Lamento haber tardado tanto en llegar ... -

\- ¿P-Por que ... ? - La mirada de la niña, Miyu, se lleno de tristeza y dolor. En su interior, la niña era carcomía por la llama de la traición.

El corazón de Shirou se hundió y se despedazo por tal mirada, esos ojos tristes y lamentables le provocaban una herida que ni siquiera las espadas podrían lograr.

\- ¿Por que has venido? Escuche todo de esas personas ... - Lo que dijo a penas salio en un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que el magus de tercera se le cayera la sonrisa. - Esas personas me dijeron la razón por la cual Kiritsugu y tu me adoptaron. - Miyu ahogo un sollozo, intentando el no romper frente a su hermano mayor, si es que podía llamarlo así. Ella había aceptado su destino, el ser usada como un peón o una marioneta, algo ... Desechable. - Usar mi poder ... Soy solo un Santo Grial para reclamar y usar ... Una herramienta ... Una herramienta usada para salvar al mundo. -

Lagrimas empezaron a caer a mitad de su diatriba, bajando por sus mejillas rosadas sin parar. La idea de ser utilizada y luego desechada como la basura la lastimaba mas que cualquier otra cosa. Era una niña asustada, no quería morir ... No quería morir siendo usada como un simple objeto.

La existencia conocida como Emiya Miyu, tenia sus propios sueños que su interior anhelaba cumplir como cualquier otro niño, como ver el basto, hermoso y efímero océano ... Conocer el mundo y su belleza ... _**Ser libre. **_

_**Vivir.**_

_**Ese ... Era su sueño.**_

\- Entonces, ¿Por que? ¡¿Por que has venido?! ¡¿Para usarme también?! -

El pelirrojo vio como la niña, que vio como su hermana incluso si no eran de sangre, no quería morir ... Ella deseaba vivir mas que nadie y disfrutar y conocer ... Un pedazo mínimo de la felicidad.

Shirou cerro los ojos mientras sacaba las siete Cartas de Clase, eso incluyendo la primera Carta que poseía, la de la Clase Archer. Una evidencia obvia que demostró que enfrento y derroto a los otros seis participantes de la Guerra del Santo Grial, todo en una sola noche de haber comenzado la guerra. Uno por uno, algunos de ellos eran bestias que se movían por su propia codicia por el poder, otros no eran nada mas que simples marionetas para usar bajo las ordenes de Julian y su familia.

Sin embargo, el hijo del Magus Killer los mato, con la excepción de la que quien fue poseedora de la Carta de Berserker, ademas de ella quien había escapado, el mato al resto sin vacilar.

\- Creo que eso es obvio. - Responde Shirou abriendo los ojos y enfocando su prana en las cartas, haciendo que empezaran a levitar frente a el, formando un circulo. - Soy tu hermano mayor, y es mi deber como un hermano mayor, proteger a su hermanita, ¿No es así? - Responde con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rostro de Miyu se llenara con desconcierto, casi estupor.

\- Sabes. - Volvió hablar su hermano mayor. - Desde hace un tiempo me he estado preguntando como hacer las cosas bien ... Y para serte sincero, he cometido un error tras error sin parar. Y tal vez ... Incluso este pueda que sea un error también. - El joven tomo la mano delicada y pequeña de su hermanita. - Sin embargo, en este caso ... Es absolutamente sincero ... -

Shirou suspiro una vez mas, sintiendo la mirada de su hermana discernimiento su alma, buscando cualquier rastro de mentira.

_**\- Le deseo al Santo Grial. -**_En ese instante, Shirou empezó a evocar el milagro de la Magia Verdadera, el milagro de la Tercera Magia._** \- Deseo que encuentres un mundo donde no tengas que sufrir. Deseo que conozcas personas amables. Deseo que descubras cosas maravillosas que te alegren. Deseo que encuentres ... Una pequeña y cálida parte de la verdadera felicidad. -**_

Las runas a los alrededores empezaron a iluminarse, todo debido a que la Tercera Magia Verdadera, Heaven's Feel reconoció el deseo rezado por Shirou y lo acepto como acto.

\- ¡O-Onii-chan! - Los ojos de Miyu se cerraron. Mientras el agarre entre ambos hermanos se perdía cuando empezó a flotar hacia las letras rúnicas en el aire, donde el Santo Grial estaba comenzando a cargar la energía necesaria para hacer realidad aquel _**Milagro.**_

El Heaven's Feel, el Santo Grial, un objeto mágico de gran poder hecho por tres grandes familias de magos ... Ver a tal escena ... Fue hermosa.

Pero lo que de verdad fue un milagro, fue que desde hace mas de 10 años desde que la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou fue rescata, el joven sintió una felicidad inmensa, una felicidad dirigida a si mismo. El magus pelirrojo sintió como todas las cargas, preocupaciones y remordimientos dejaban su cuerpo ... Como si por primera vez en la vida de este joven roto, hizo algo que estaba bien.

Pero al igual que la felicidad llego, se esfumo. Otra persona había entrado al campo acotado que rodeaba el Santo Grial. Con un suspiro, Shirou le dio la espalda al lugar que hace unos momentos estaba su hermanita y bajo de la meseta.

Era el momento de encontrarse al ultimo oponente de esa noche.

\- Lo siento, pero como podrás notar, mi hermanita esta dando su mejor esfuerzo en este momento. - Dijo Shirou mirando a su oponente, una sonrisa entre irritada y cínica plasmada en su rostro. - ¿Podrías ... Ya sabes, esperar un momento? -

La mujer joven, quizás dos años mayor, frente a el frunció el ceño. El hermoso rostro como un Ángel de Angélica Ainsworth se retorció a una mueca enojada. - Ni lo pienses,_ mestizo_. Tu inmundo deseo no se cumplirá. ¡Un simple Faker que se entrometió en la Guerra del Santo Grial por un accidente no reclamara el milagro! -

Una luz dorada etérea ilumino la cueva. Unas docenas de Noble Phantasms emergieron de esas luces, señalando al magus de tercera categoría como objetivo, sin embargo, el joven no se inmuto ante la posible muerte segura. Si fuese otra persona, la imagen amenazante de un sin número de Noble Phantasms señalándolo seria mas allá de aterradora.

¿Pero para un Faker como Emiya Shirou?

_**No era mas que simples herramientas para lograr un fin. **_

Entonces, la verdadera portadora de la verdadera Carta de Clase Archer arremetió.

Y no era nadie mas que ...

_**Gilgamesh, el Rey de los Héroes.**_

_**...**_

_Un hombre soñó con la salvación del mundo._

_Otro hombre deseo la salvación de la humanidad._

_**Yo elegí ... Proteger la felicidad de una sola persona.**_

_**Y entonces ... Ese hombre ...**_

Los veintisiete Circuitos Mágicos se encendieron ante la imagen mental de un martillo golpeando el metal. Entonces, Shirou reforzó su cuerpo hasta los límites máximos que su cuerpo pudiera soportar. Levantando su brazos como su única protección cuando los portales dorados dispararon las armas como balas de cañón. El sin número de tesoros asediaron la zona provocando explosiones que sacudieron la cueva además de mandar al magus pelirrojo a volar.

_**Era Gate of Babylon: El Tesoro del Rey. **_

\- Guh ... - Gimió Shirou luego del duro aterrizaje. Con una mueca noto como Angélica empezó a avanzar hacia el, dejando salir su aura imperial y casi divina.

\- Hmph, para un simple humano de carne y hueso, enfrentarse al poder del _**Rey de los Héroes, Gilgamesh**_, es ignorancia pura. - Sus brazos se cruzaron debajo de su gran busto, haciéndolo mas prominente. - Puedes arrastrarte como un gusano por el suelo y suplicarme piedad, _mestizo_. Sin embargo, si te vuelves atrever el volverte poner de pie nuevamente, _**no habrá mas misericordia. -**_ Amenazo dejando salir su poder, el concepto mismo de una fuerza devastadora.

Ante el estaba el poder del Rey mas Antiguo. La capital dorada que fue la tesorería que el gran Rey de Uruk construyo para almacenar todos los tesoros del mundo que recolecto. Creando una especie de dimensión de bolsillo para poder protegerla como un dragón a su oro, solo aquellos con la llave podrían acceder a ella ademas del propio rey. Una tesorería que almacenaba todos los tesoros, desde armas, joyas, e incluso comida y vino celestial.

_**Fue el Origen de todos los héroes.**_

_**Poseyendo los prototipos de todos los Noble Phantasms. **_

_**Todos los demás reyes y héroes eran simples mestizos y falsos ante su mirada.**_

Shirou escupió una mezcla de saliva y sangre a un lado. Ninguna cantidad de refuerzo sería suficiente para protegerlo ante tan poderosas armas, grandes cortes que filtraban liquido vital fueron provocados por aquellas armas, era un dolor indescriptible y agobiante.

\- Ya veo ... - El pelirrojo le da una buena mirada a la joven, no de manera pervertida sino en reconocimiento. - ¡Tu fuiste la de antes! -

Recuerdos e imágenes invadieron la mente del magus de tercera, discerniendo que fue Angélica el día que raptaron a Miyu.

\- Ya sean orientales u occidentales, antiguos o modernos, todos los tesoros de la humanidad están bajo dominio de este Espíritu Heroico. - Comento Angélica de manera casual, pero fue casi de una manera burlona. Con una mano en su cadera marcho hacia el joven.

El pelirrojo empezó a forzarse a si mismo a estar de pie. - Ahora lo entiendo, el porque Sakura lo declaro el Espíritu Heroico mas fuerte de todos ... - Luchando, se logro mantenerse de pie. La lucha constante desde Shinji con la Carta de Assassin hasta el titular de Saber, empezaba a desgastarlo.

\- Tu ... - La rubia le dio una mirada afilada cuando el magus de tercera se puso de pie. - Tu idiotez no tiene limites. -

\- Así que ... Tratando de salvar a toda la humanidad, ¿Eh? - La energía mágica, prana u Od, se filtro en el aire. - Ustedes si que tienen una inmensa carga en sus hombros, intentando salvarnos a todos, creando un mundo de paz ... Es realmente admirable, pero ... Yo también tengo mis propias cargas que llevar. -

Era hora del combate final.

\- Tch, ya sean tus sentimientos personales o sentimentales. Ambas son inservibles en este mundo. - Angélica extendió su brazo a un lado y una docena de portales de oro se abrieron.

Luego, espadas, varias espadas salieron disparadas hacia Shirou. Para poder eliminar su existencia de este mundo, ya que su sola existencia ... Era un error.

Una vida llena de desgracias, perder a su familia en un incendio junto a sus recuerdos, la perdida de su padre adoptivo, mantener a Miyu alejada del mundo, la muerte de Sakura, caer en esta guerra y terminar como ganador ...

Pero algo jamas sera un error.

**\- ¡Trace, On! - **

Kanshou y Bakuya, las espadas casadas que el Espíritu Heroico EMIYA favorecía mas que nada. Con un estilo de doble empuñadura desvió todas las espadas con gran habilidad.

\- ¿Espadas? - La blonda poseedora de la Carta Archer retrocedió en shock. - ¡Eso es imposible ... Ese estilo de lucha ... Esos Noble Phantasms! ¡Eso es-! -

\- ¿Dijiste acaso que era un simple humano de carne y hueso? Eres bastante lento de mente, _**Rey de los Héroes. -**_ Se burlo Shirou con una sonrisa condescendiente.

La burla simplemente hizo arder aún mas la ira de la mujer rubia.

\- ¡Lo que enfrentas es una verdadera imitación de un Espíritu Heroico! -

\- ¡¿Como te atreves?! ¡Pagaras con tu vida, mestizo! -

El combate destinado se alzo aquella noche.

_**...**_

Shirou se desplomo en suelo de su Reality Marble, un suelo montañoso lleno de nieve, una colina de espadas nevadas.

\- Ha ... Ha ... - Los pulmones del magus ardían, luego de una gran lucha entre espadas verdaderas y falsas.

Angélica le dio una mirada casi de respeto. - Aunque fueron imitaciones baratas, lograste proyectar dos Construcciones Divinas mientras mantenías alimentando tu Reality Marble, impresionante, realmente impresionante. -

La rubia miraba al pelirrojo desde lo alto de la colina de espadas.

\- Tu existencia es defectuosa, eres un obstáculo para escribir la ultima leyenda de la humanidad. Tus molestas habilidades, tu uso ortodoxo de la magia junto a tu horrible determinación auto destructiva ... - Un portal dorado se abrió a su derecha.

Cuando el "arma" salio de ese portal por la mano de la blonda, el cuerpo de Shirou se tenso y su mente empezó a flanquear.

Angélica Ainsworth levanto el "arma" sobre su cabeza. - Haré pedazo todo eso junto a tu mundo patético. -

El cuando los ojos del magus se enfocaron en el "arma" sintió como un martillo neumático golpeara su mente, quizás alguna neurona exploto. Un hilo de sangre se filtro de su nariz mientras miraba la _**aberración**_, la mera acción de intentar comprenderlo hizo que la mente de Shirou danzara al borde de la inconsciencia. El "objeto" en cuestión era tan viejo, que el propio concepto de "Espada" no lo incluía.

**\- Ahora seras testigo de tu estupidez. Arodillate como el perro que eres y muere. - **

Shirou sacudió la cabeza para apartar su vista del "arma". - Vaya, me siento alagado de que te hayas permitido mostrarme algo tan especial ... En serio demuestras que si te preocupas por mi, Angélica-chan. - El rostro de la susodicha se frunció ante el honorifico. - Tengo que admitir mi derrota, a decir verdad, en este mundo no hay ninguna espada que pueda compararse a lo que tienes ahí ... -

Unlimited Blade Works se sacudió, el mundo infinito de espadas empezó la creación mágica de espadas famosas y mundanas, héroes y villanos. En el horizonte detrás de Shirou comenzó a crecer sombras oscuras, al principio fueron pequeñas manchas para luego convertirse en una ola de oscuridad, oscureciendo los cielos ya oscuros de su Reality Marble.

\- Lo siento. - Comenzó el hijo del magus killer, pero su disculpa fue vacía. - Puedes parecer un poco barato con lo que me acabas de mostrar en comparación, pero te devolveré el favor con ... ¡Todas las espadas de este mundo! -

Fue un esfuerzo inútil ante el inevitable destino, pero a pesar de ello, su objetivo nunca fue ganar.

\- El vórtice que convierte las estrellas, este infierno celestial significa el final de la víspera de la génesis. ¡Sumérgete con la muerte! - Canto Angélica, cuando los cilindros de la espada empezaron a moverse y empezar a arremolinar vientos rojos carmesí de la destrucción.

_La Espada de la Ruptura, Ea._

La tormenta de espadas arremetió contra el vórtice rojo de la destrucción en un choque final.

_La Estrella de la Creación que Divide el Cielo y la Tierra._

**\- ¡Enuma Elish! -**

Los vientos carmesí se juntaron en un solo punto conviertiendose en un vórtice negro y rojo que distorsiono el espacio y la realidad en el Reality Marble destruyendo poco a poco el mundo falso, todo por el poder y efecto de ese Noble Phantasm, el cual desgarra el espacio y el tiempo para revelar la _verdad_. El vacío empezó a devorar todo a su paso.

\- ¡GGRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - Rugió Shirou dando todo lo que le quedaba. Poniendo cada onza de prana que poseía en esas espadas.

\- ¡Inútil! ¡Incluso si juntas todas tus espadas en un solo ataque! ¡Nunca serán rival para la espada mas poderosa en existencia! - Exclamo Angélica, mirando el esfuerzo en vano del joven.

Incluso con todas las armas del Unlimited Blade Works juntas, Santo y Demoníaco, famosas e infames, defectuosas o perfectas, mágicas y simples, de héroes o villanos.

Ninguna se comparo ante Ea.

Todas la espadas fueron desgarradas casi al instante ante el vórtice rojo sangre sin ningún esfuerzo en lo absoluto. Hasta que finalmente la tormenta de sangre se lanzó hacia Shirou el cual espero impotente el ataque, sabiendo muy bien que no tenia nada en su arsenal para detenerlo.

\- Es cierto ... Estabas en lo correcto ... -

_**Ruptura. **_

En ese instante, algo se corto dentro de Shirou. El pelirrojo cayo de rodillas con los ojos abiertos pero aún así tenia una sonrisa dándose cuenta que fue lo que lo mantuvo luchando todo este tiempo, que le dio la fuerza suficiente para llevar hasta aquí.

Aquella quien le dio la fuerza para superar toda adversidad fue aquella estrella estrella solitaria en la noche sin luna.

\- Miyu ... -

El ataque que divisor del Cielo y la Tierra choco contra el magus como una tribulación divina, sacudiendo su cuerpo como si fuera una mera muñeca de trapo vieja, rasgo su mundo interno con facilidad y como si fuera cristal ... Rompió la realidad.

Sin embargo ...

Incluso en la cadena de batallas interminables, incluso ante la derrota, incluso ante la muerte ... Emiya Shirou mantuvo su sonrisa. El dejo de sentir dolor o sufrimiento alguno, debido a que desde su punto de vista ... El había obtenido la victoria.

Y entonces, su cuerpo fue invadido de ... Alivio.

_**...**_

\- ¿Que? - Angélica miro la caverna que alguna vez albergo la maquina todopoderosa otorgadora de deseos, ahora vacía. - ¿Que acaba de pasar? ¿Que hiciste? ¡El Santo Grial desapareció! -

En la fase final de la batalla, el Santo Grial había terminado de reunir la energía suficiente para evocar el milagro que deseo Shirou, y cuando lo logro, cumplió con su deber y llevo a Miyu a otro mundo donde no tenia que sufrir. Un mundo como este, el cual estaba destino a la destrucción ella jamas sería feliz y estaría condenada. Así que Shirou hizo lo único que podía hacer ... Salvarla.

El nunca lograría salvarlos a todos, pero logro salvarla a ella. Un deseo egoísta, pero esa fue la justicia por la cual lucho hasta el final.

\- Lamento no haberme despedido apropiadamente ... O al menos acompañarte y verte crecer ... - La oscuridad nublo su visión junto el remordimiento en su corazón.

\- Yo ... De verdad quería ir contigo ... Pero eso es un sueño efímero, pero había tantas cosas que quería enseñarte Miyu ... Es muy probable que te enojes conmigo, pero se que podrás perdonarme con tu noble e inocente corazón ... ¿Cierto? - Su voz empezó a entrecortarse, el respirar le era difícil, mantenerse despierto necesito de un esfuerzo sobre humano.

\- Diablos ... Hay otra cosa que te prometí que no podré cumplir ... Ver el mar juntos ... - Su respiración se relajo.

\- Lo siento ... Espero que logres perdonar a tu tonto hermano mayor cuando nos volvamos a ver ... - Su brazo que descansaba sobre su frente, lo levanto con gran esfuerzo formando un puño. - Así que por favor ... Se feliz ... -

_**A la final ... **_

\- He ganado ... Kiritsugu ... -

Pero lo que Shirou no sabía ...

_Era que otro milagro estaba por pasar._

_**...**_

Angélica suspiro, sofocando su ira antes de desinstalar la Carta Archer, a la final su misión de detener a Emiya Shirou fracaso rotundamente, el joven en una sola noche destrozo todos los siglos de trabajo.

\- Esto es problemático ... Pero por lo menos hay un plan de contingencia, usaremos tu energía mágica como guía para buscar el mundo donde termino el Santo Grial. - Dijo la rubia llevando su mirada al magus pelirrojo inconsciente.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el cuerpo del magus de tercera empezó a desvanecerse en partículas doradas.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - Exclamo alarmada la poseedora de Archer. - ¡¿Que esta pasando?! -

Moviéndose rápidamente intento usar su magecraft para interferir con el fenómeno, pero fue inútil su magecraft fue aplastado con simpleza, era como ... ¡Una Magia Verdadera!

Y así, la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou dejo ese mundo también.

\- Maldición ... -

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir Angélica ante lo ocurrido.

_**...**_

Dos cuerpos cruzaban un espacio con forma del caleidoscopio, el primero era el de una niña de unos 10 años, cerca suyo era un hombre joven de unos 17 años aproximadamente.

Ambos estaban inconscientes, pero el joven de manera involuntaria abrazaba el cuerpo de la niña protegiéndolo de todo mal, sin importarle lo que le pasara a el.

Sin embargo, de manera sorprendente el cuerpo del joven empezó a reducirse, no, era mejor decir que su cuerpo se estaba rejuveneciendo. Hasta que finalmente parecía un niño de 12 años, pero a pesar de ello protegió a la niña.

Si única esperanza en un mundo sin milagros.

Hasta que ambos fueron absorbidos por un vórtice, el cual señalaba el destino de un mundo donde habría dolor para la niña, ya nunca volvería a sufrir nunca mas ... Y menos en la guardia de su hermano mayor.

Finalmente, ambos entraron en ese portal ...

Y aterrizaron en una hermosa pradera verde oscurecida por la noche que era iluminada por la luna llena en el cielo estrellado. Ambos estaban cerca de un hermoso lago que reflejaba la luna blanca inmaculada en el cielo.

Este seria su Avalon a partir de ahora.

_**...**_

Vivian, la Dama del Lago, una hada.

Pero no cualquier hada sino una de las reinas de las hadas se erizo en su castillo en el fondo de un lago. Sintiendo como algo hizo una intervención en el mundo abriendo una brecha dimensional, y algo o alguien había entrado.

Curiosa y con cautela fue a investigar ... Solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Encontrarse a una niña del mundo mismo, una existencia bendecida por la naturaleza, una **Hija de Dios. **

Pero el otro quizás fue un poco mas aterrador, era la encarnación misma del concepto que Akasha tenia de una espada, fue ... Algo perturbador.

Sin embargo, eran solo niños ... Abandonados, solos, que solo se tenían el uno al otro por lo que pudo ver.

¿Quizás podía adoptarlos? A veces la vida de una hada era algo aburrida, tener un par de niños y guiarlos no parecía mala idea.

Así que con cuidado tomo a los dos niños y los llevo a su castillo que solo ella tenia acceso y tenia la capacidad de concederle acceso a otros, para darle cobijo a los dos, ademas ...

¿Que tan difícil puede ser la crianza de niños?

Pobre hada ingenua.

_**...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hey, muy buenas a todos! Al fin actualizó esta cosa, pero antes de comenzar les informó que hice un pequeño cambio en las partes finales del prólogo de este fic, así que recomiendo releerlo para evitar confusiones.**_

_**Para el que no quiera leerlo nuevamente, esta bien, no hay ningún problema, simplemente cambie las edades de Shirou y Miyu. No hubo muchos cambios significativos, además de agregar una que otra palabra extra.**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**_

_..._

Cuando Vivian miró a los niños durmientes no pudo evitar interesarse por ellos, su curiosidad como hada sacaba lo mejor de ella. Y ya de por sí la hadas son curiosas, pero ahora ella estaba superando los límites de esa característica.

Ambos hermanos frente a ella eran ciertamente singularidades fuera de la época, no esperaba nada de esto luego de la culminación de la Era de las Hadas que dio inicio a la Era de los Humanos.

Peor aún, la niña era una Hija de Dios, una descendiente del Maestro de la Primera Magia Verdadera, quizás Vivían no había visto personalmente al hombre y ya este había muerto hace algún tiempo, pero el Magecraft se hereda al igual que la Magia Verdadera, y la Primera Magia se filtraba en sus descendientes.

Y esta niña era una de esos descendientes, la Dama del Lago podía sentirlo y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero ciertamente era interesante.

Por otro lado ... Estaba ese niño.

Una parte de ella se estremece cada vez que miraba a aquel niño pelirrojo. Había algo en el que le ponía a Vivian los pelos de punta, algo que no debería estar ahí ... Y eso le encantaba a la hada.

Una Encarnación ...

Nunca en su vida había visto una Encarnación. Un Origen y un Elemento perfectamente alineados que provocaba un fenómeno único. La Encarnación física de un concepto que daba origen a ...

Algo que rechazaba al Mundo.

Para la Hada, el niño representaba lo opuesto de todas la bestias mágicas. Eso la asustaba y al mismo tiempo la emocionaba ... Porque en el niño había una energía mágica tan rara que lo estaba matando y al mismo tiempo lo salvaba.

No se había percatado antes hasta que lo trajo a sus dominios y con su magia hizo un análisis en él, porque los mechones blancos y la piel bronceada antinatural en el niño le trajo preocupación a la mujer.

Era como si la propia prana del niño lo estuviera envenenando, pero al mismo tiempo lo apoyaba a seguir con vida. Era un enigma, y estaba segura que su maestra estaría interesada en la naturaleza particular de este niño.

En ese instante, Vivian usó sus habilidades, su Marble Phantasm en su dominio para curar al chico de sus heridas, el cual era el que más lastimado estaba en ese momento, a diferencia de la niña, y evitar que su propio prana lo matara en el acto.

Además, esos fragmentos de cuchillas en sus heridas abiertas la asustaron en gran medida.

Por lo tanto uso todo de si para curar y aliviar el dolor del niño pelirrojo. Pudo desaparecer el daño en su piel, los parches bronceados habían vuelto a su color natural de piel. Las cuchillas dentro de sus heridas se convirtieron partes orgánicas del cuerpo, hueso, músculos, venas y piel nuevamente. Aunque los mechones blancos del cabello del niño se mantuvieron, poco pudo hacer para regresarlos a su color natural.

Aunque a Vivian le gustó como le quedaban esos mechones, le daba cierto aire exótico al niño.

Pero ... Había otra razón por la que ayudaba a estos niños ...

Había algo, era leve y quizás solamente era una reminiscencia de un fragmento de una pequeña pieza ... Pero lejanamente podía sentir una pizca de la magia de las Hadas, eso significaba que el pequeño había tenido contacto con la Hadas alguna vez en su vida.

¡Y estaba vivo! Eso significa que valía la pena. Las hadas no eran famosas por dejar vivas a las personas al encontrarlas ... ¡Aunque Vivían no era así, ella era una buena hada! No obstante, no se podía decir lo mismo de sus hermanos y hermanas.

Especialmente Oberon y Morgan, por las estrías de Merlín, esos dos si que son insufribles.

Por lo tanto, la supervivencia del pelirrojo a ese anterior encuentro con las hadas firmaba aún más su cometido para criar a ambos niños se hizo más fuerte.

Aunque eso no impidió a la Hada preguntarse de dónde venían, no podían haber llegado desde una brecha espacio-tiempo abierta de la nada ...

¿Verdad?

Algo le decía que posiblemente era así, y eso explicaría porque sintió una perturbación en el Mundo antes de encontrarse con los pequeños.

Además, eso explicaría porque no se parecían tanto a los humanos locales.

Estos niños tenían características muy diferentes, además no son muy comunes los pelirrojos en esta zona. ¿Eran irlandeses o quizás escoceses? Era difícil saberlo, aunque Vivían sabía los términos, para ella los humanos todos lucían similares en cierta manera, así que no podía diferenciar muy bien personas de otros reinos o países. Pero hasta una hada despistada como ella podía encontrarle características diferentes a estos dos mocosos con los demás humanos que ha visto en su longeva vida.

Porque ciertamente el rojo no era muy común por estos lares de su territorio.

Además, sus ropajes eran curiosos. El de la niña un gran vestido negro, que no parecía hecho a mano pero fue tejido de una manera tan magnífica que le recordó un poco a su contraparte maligna, Morgan La Fey. Pero esta niña era mil veces más pura que esa bruja irritante.

Pero nuevamente el niño la hizo ganar desconcierto, ese tipo de tela y su manufactura era muy diferente a la ropa de campesinos que había avistado en anteriores ocasiones, incluso la ropa de Merlín era más común. ¡Y a ella le gustaba usar calzones de lamias, por amor a Avalon!

¡Además, ¿Que diantres eran esas cosas en sus pies?!

Para una Hada que nunca había visto zapatos deportivos, ver ese calzado por primera vez en su vida le dio una gran sorpresa y curiosidad infantil digna de una hada como ella. Como se esperaba de una reina de la hadas como ella, ¡Vivían flipaba en colores!

Aunque si había algo de lo que la Dama del Lago estaba segura es que los niños eran magus, pero vio el potencial de que podían ser grandes guerreros.

Hehe, un sentimiento de competitividad nació en ella. Su maestra y amiga Merlín estaba justamente guiando a un niño. Bueno, ahora que la reina de las Hadas obtuvo estos dos niños a quienes guiar, ¡Pues esperaba que ambos superaran al nuevo aprendiz de su maestra!

Llamas de emoción nacieron de los ojos de la hada, lo cual fue sorprendente porque era una hada de agua, pero eso parecía poco importarle en ese momento de emoción.

El niño gruñó mientras descansaba en la cómoda cama de unas de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, sacando a la hada de su ensoñación de cobrarle algunas cosas a su malvada maestra troll.

Vivían se centró en el niño, calmandose y tratar de ser lo menos amenazadora posible en el caso de que el niño despertara. Lo último que quería era asustarlo ... O en el peor de los casos que el pelirrojo reaccionará de manera violenta.

Y a ella no le gustaría luchar o usar fuerzas mayores contra un pequeño como el. Ella era un hada que no le gustaba el uso de la violencia a menos que fuese la última o única opción en cualquier situación.

A excepción de Merlín y Morgan, con esos dos si se amerita usar toda la potencia de fuego disponible en el momento al encontrarse con ellos.

El chico de siete años gruñó un poco más antes de despertar, sus ojos dorados con un toque gris metálico se abrieron ante Vivian, y ella no pudo evitar mirarlos embelesados.

Tenia cierta belleza en ellos.

Sin embargo, los ojos adormecidos del niño se afilaron como una espada. Parecían sorprendidos pero a la vez centrados por lo que Vivian pudo discernir, algo que la asombro un poco. Ningún niño debería tener una mirada tan afilada como la de un caballero veterano, lo cual le hizo surgir ciertas dudas a la mujer. Finalmente, los ojos del pequeño se centraron en ella.

El la miraba fijamente, no parecía agresivo o sorprendido pero si pudo notar que estaba cauteloso. Algo que la hada podía esperar de alguien que despertaba en un lugar desconocido y con personas aún más desconocidas a tu alrededor, por lo tanto evitó hacer movimientos bruscos o que podrían parecer amenazantes a la vista, no quería asustar al pequeño, y mucho menos con las niñita de cuatro años junto a ellos.

El niño se reincorporó, se sentó sobre la cama mientras la miraba fijamente, en ningún segundo le despegó la mirada encima, y peor aún, el pelirrojo olfateaba el aire como si un perro se tratara e hizo un mueca un poco adolorida.

Aunque Vivian tenía una sonrisa amable en el exterior, en el interior se sintió ofendida, ¿Acaso olía mal? ¡Malditos celtas bárbaros que no aprecian una buena fragancia de hadas! O al menos eso fue lo que pensó la mujer.

Pero olvidó esos pensamientos y decidió hablar de una vez por todas ya que el niño no parecía tener la iniciativa de hacerlo primero.

\- Hola, pequeño. Mi nombre es Vivian. - Se presentó primero, como una reina de las Hadas, los modales eran imprescindibles ... ¡Además su molesta maestra siempre le daba castigos humillantes al equivocarse con la etiqueta!

Jamás olvidaría a ese ogro ... Vivían temblo al recordarlo.

La hada suspiró internamente para olvidar esos recuerdos dolorosos y humillantes de su pasado y siguió hablando. - ¿Podrías por favor declararme tu nombre? Te prometo que estás seguro aquí, así que no debes de preocuparte por nada. Nadie te lastimará aquí. -

Los ojos del niño se entrecerraron, y por un instante vaciló pero aún así lo hizo luego de un momento.

\- Shirou, Emiya Shirou. - Respondió con una sorprende voz aguda que asombró un poco al niño, pero este no le dio importancia.

Supuso que era por la cantidad abundante de la energía mágica en el aire o algo así.

\- "Singular nombre." - No pudo evitar pensar Vivían. En toda su vida de hada nunca había escuchado un nombre tan raro, pero al menos se lo dio sin mucho jaleo. Aunque si le sorprendió un poco que tuviera un apellido, solo nobles y reyes o personas con suficiente reputación tenían el lujo de un apellido, ¿Este niño era un noble? ¿Quizás hijo de algún caballero? Eso explicaría ciertas cosas. - ¿Y el de la pequeña? -

El niño, Shirou volteó su mirada hacia un lado, donde la pequeña pelinegra descansaba. Aunque por un segundo sus ojos dorados se abrieron sorprendidos y su boca dejó salir un jadeo ahogado. Luego, el niño miró sus pequeñas manos y su infantil cuerpo.

La reina de las hadas estaba desconcertada por el extraño actuar del pequeño.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Le pregunto curiosa por su extraña actuación frente a ella, por un momento pensó que aún estaba lastimado.

\- No ... Lo siento, solamente estoy tratando de procesar algunas cosas. - Declaro Shirou algo tenso, luego de unos segundos para calmarse es que volvió a hablar con algo más de normalidad en su voz. - Ella es Emiya Miyu, es mi hermana menor. -

Así que era su hermana, pensó Vivian. Bueno, tenían cierto parecido la verdad.

De repente, la pequeña también despertó para sorpresa de Vivian y Shirou, y su primera palabra de la oración que formuló fue una que la hada no pudo entender muy bien, parecía un idioma al que no estaba familiarizada.

\- Onii-chan ... ¿Donde estamos? - Dijo la pequeña de cuatro años, sorprendentemente muy fluido para su edad.

\- Ya, aquí estoy, Miyu. No te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo. - Decía el pelirrojo con sorprendente cuidado. El parecía tener mucha experiencia como hermano mayor, o al menos eso pensó la hada.

Vivían carraspeó ligeramente para llamar la atención de ambos hermanos y con una sonrisa amistosa habló con calma y suavidad. - Me presentare nuevamente, mi nombre es Vivian, la Dama del Lago. Y en cuanto a dónde se encuentran, están hospedados en mi hermoso castillo debajo de mi majestuoso lago. -

Ambos niños se le quedaron mirando, Miyu pareció mirarla con indiferencia pero había cierta emoción en ella. Por otro lado, Shirou pareció sorprendido como si la reconociera ahora pero aún así se mantuvo cauteloso.

No eran las expresiones que buscaba como jadeos, euforia o al menos la petición de algún autógrafo, pero estaba satisfecha por ahora.

\- Prometo no hacerles daños mis pequeños. - Dijo Vivían suavemente al percatarse de que aún tenían una guardia alta ante ella. - Los encontré solos, exhaustos y heridos cerca de mi lago. Mi corazón puro de hada no podía permitir que los dejara ahí, así que los traje aquí. -

\- Hada ... - Murmuró la niña. - ¿Dices que eres una verdadera hada? ¿Con alas y lucecitas mágicas? ¿Todo eso? - Decía con gran inocencia infantil.

Después de todo a ella le encantaba esos cuentos de hadas que su hermano se tomaba el tiempo de relatar cuando la pelinegra iba a dormir.

Vivían sonrió antes de revelar sus alas deslumbrantes y extender sus manos y dejar fluir su energía mágica fuera, revelando brillos hermosos de color dorado y azul. Eran como fuegos artificiales que asombraron a la niña e hizo que la Dama del Lago se ganara la admiración de la pequeña con suma facilidad.

\- "¡Bien, atrape a la niña! ¡Hehehe!" - Se felicitó Vivian a si misma por obtener la admiración de Miyu.

Aunque el pelirrojo parecía aún cauteloso, bajo la guardia un poco por si hermana aparentemente, alegrando a la hada. Ella se había prometido en ganarse la confianza de ambos hermanos, ¡Aunque tuviera que usar su arma secreta!

Hehehe, su poderosa arma secreta, nunca falla.

\- Bueno, ¿Saben cómo llegaron a la orilla de mi lago? - Les pregunto con curiosidad la hada.

Miyu frunció el ceño lindamente, como si tratara de recordar que había pasado con ellos, aunque fue infructuoso. Mientras, su hermano mayor la abrazó antes de responder por ambos.

\- No tenemos mucha idea. - Fue la respuesta sincera del pelirrojo. - Estábamos huyendo de nuestro pueblo natal, nuestro padre había muerto recientemente y tenía enemigos. Antes de morir consiguió un barco de vela para trasladarnos y creo que hubo una tormenta ... -

Vivian asintió ante la respuesta del niño, parecía genuina aunque aún estaba pensativa sobre la perturbación del Mundo antes de encontrarlos, pero no los cuestiono. No quería que se pusieran a la defensiva luego de ganarse un poco de su confianza. La perturbación era algo que podía investigar en una fecha posterior, por ahora quería poner cómodos a los hermanos y posiblemente a sus futuros discípulos.

Aunque sin que la Hada lo supiera, los enemigos de Shirou y Miyu estaban muy pero muy lejos, mundos y años de distancia, y ese barco había sido el Santo Grial y la tormenta aquella brecha dimensional.

\- ¿Vinieron solos? - Les pregunto nuevamente la mujer.

\- Si, solo Miyu y yo. - Asintió Shirou.

\- "Pobres niños." - Pensó la reina de la Hadas, realmente preocupada por los niños frente a ellas. Dos niños sin padres teniendo que huir solos y a la deriva ...

¡Vivían no permitiría que esos hermanos vuelvan a sufrir nunca más en sus vidas!

¡Los haría poderosos! ¡Héroes magníficos! ¡Y superaría a la perra de Merlín!

Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, ella lo haría.

Gracias a la información reunida, la Dama del Lago consideró que los dos hermanos eran nobles, posiblemente de Irlanda o Escocia. Eso explicaría el parecido entre sus ojos y las características nada locales.

Ojos de bronce con un toque plateado.

Ojos de bronce con un toque rojizo.

Similares y a la vez diferentes.

Eran lindos desde el punto de vista de Vivian. Dos pequeños hermanos celtas ... Solo esperaba que no fueran tan bárbaros como había escuchado de su maestra.

Su maestra le había dicho que un Celta había violado a un cerdo ... ¡Repugnante!

Y en cuanto a la tormenta y la perturbación, posiblemente había sido la furiosa Cacería Salvaje que se había interpuesto en el camino de esos pobres niños. Eso si que era mala suerte, pero quizás por obra del destino no ocurrió nada realmente que perjudicará a los hermanos a corto o largo plazo.

La Cacería Salvaje, un grupo fantasmal de exploradores ataviados con indumentaria de caza y acompañados de caballos, perros rastreadores, etc. En una desenfrenada persecución a través de los cielos, surcando los mares, a lo largo de la tierra o por encima de ella.

Un grupo de espíritus conformado por aquellos que dieron su vida por y para la caza, incluyendo algunos dioses. Incluso la reminiscencia del Gran Dios Odín y el aguerrido Thor formaban parte de aquel grupo de cazadores, incluso luego de sus muertes por el Ragnarok, aunque solo eran sombras de su antiguo y poderoso ser. Además, todo aquel que se atraviesa en el camino de la Cacería Salvaje y mueren, terminan uniéndose a sus filas, haciendo aún más fuerte a ese grupo fantasmal.

Ahora que Vivían lo pensaba, si de verdad estos dos hermanos se habían encontrado con dicho fenómeno, tuvieron en verdad mucha suerte al sobrevivir a ellos.

Bueno, ellos ahora no tenían familia ni a un hogar al cual regresar, así que ... ¡No tenían razones para rechazar su oferta! ¡Era momento de comenzar el plan! Iba a ser sutil ... Oh, sí, muy sutil.

\- Ustedes practican la magia, ¿No es así? - Les pregunto Vivían, lo que logró ciertas reacciones en ellos.

Shirou se puso rígido pero se relajó a los pocos segundos, aunque parecía que había sido atrapado robando galletas de una iglesia, por otro lado los ojos de Miyu brillaron.

\- ¿Magia? - Pregunto emocionada la pelinegra. Ella no era muy consciente de su potencial por lo que pudo ver la hada.

Perfecto, realmente perfecto.

\- Sep, magia. - Afirmo Vivian. - Al parecer no tienes mucho conocimiento en la magia, pero yo puedo entrenarlos. Se quedarían conmigo en mi castillo, les enseñaré, los cuidaré. Nada podrá lastimarlos aquí, aunque permitiré que salgan a la superficie de en vez en cuando para que tomen aire fresco. No sería bueno recluir a niños en crecimiento al mundo exterior. -

Se explayó la hada, orgullosa y recta por sus conocimientos. Ella era una de las más grandes aprendices de Merlín, además de la ventaja de ser una hada, ella estaba por encima de la mayoría de todos los magos del mundo. En la actualidad, solo Merlín y quizás la molesta Morgan.

Ugh, como odiaba a esa tipa. ¡La odiaba incluso más que a Merlín! ¡Y todo el mundo odia a Merlín!

Aún así, Vivian tenía esperanzas en que estos dos la superaran en algún momento, después de todo, un aprendiz siempre superara al maestro.

Pero centrémonos, internamente la hada se preguntó que magias podrías enseñarles es estos niños. Miyu tenía grandes atributos y posibilidades, tenía la capacidad de usar todos los elementos y cuando ella despertará su Origen ... ¡Ella podría superar incluso a Merlín cuando se hiciera una maga adulta hecha y derecha!

\- "¡Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!" - Rio internamente la hada de una manera maniática, nada perteneciente a la recta mujer que aparentaba frente a los niños.

Aunque el verdadero problema iba a ser el chico. Con ese Origen y Elemento de Espada iba a ser difícil enseñarle magia elemental o algo que saliera a la longitud de ese concepto, quizás fuego y tierra de bajo nivel si tenían suerte.

Después de todo, el fuego era usado para templar las espadas y de la tierra nacían los materiales para forjar espadas. Tal vez pueda enseñarle algunas runas y demás cosas útiles y no tan difíciles o complicadas y que tenga la capacidad de usar sin el impedimento de su Elemento y otros factores externos o internos.

\- Entonces, ¿Les gustaría estar bajo mi cuidado? - Les pregunto Vivian con una sonrisa sincera genuina. A ella de verdad le gustaría tener a unos aprendices a quienes heredarle su conocimiento, y que se convirtieran en grandes héroes o personajes de la historia.

¡Que firmarán sus nombres en la historia de la humanidad! ¡Y qué ella pueda recordarlos y hablar de ellos con orgullo!

Pero otra razón que tenía Vivian para heredar su conocimiento es que ella de verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaría en el Mundo con esta degradación en el Misterio.

Shirou estuvo dubitativo pero miró a su hermanita quien tenía los ojos brillantes mirando a la hada, así que con un suspiró habló.

\- Supongo que no tenemos otra opción. - Dijo el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa. - Estaremos bajo tu cuidado, Vivian-san. -

\- Vivian-san, por favor, cuidenos. - Dijo Miyu con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

La hada sonrió complacida, aunque no sabía exactamente que significaba ese honorífico pero lo acepto con todo gusto.

\- ¡Bien, descansen! ¡Su entrenamiento empezarán lo antes posible. - Declaro la reina de las hadas antes de retirarse con una sonrisa de la habitación para dejarlo a los dos infantes descansar.

Ella no sería suave al entrenarlos, pero no sería tan excéntrica como su maestra Merlín. Ugh, como la odiaba, ¡Ella se vengaría!

Con esos bellos pensamientos estuvo pensando en ir a su Spa de hadas favoritos para cuchichear con sus amigas hadas en el lado reverso del Mundo.

Esperaba que la tonta de Sebile recordará de traer bocadillos esta vez, o sino de verdad la iba a lanzar al Ddraig Goch para que la masticara un poquito y luego la escupa como a un chicle a la muy descerebrada.

Así que con una sonrisa dejó la habitación. Luego comprobaría el bienestar de los hermanos, por ahora los dejaría descansar un poco más.

...

_Y entonces ... Ese hombre__ ..._

_Su cuerpo estaba hechos de espadas._

Shirou suspiró cansado luego de que la hada Vivían los había dejado para descansar.

Miyu se había dormido nuevamente, con su corta edad ella dormía mucho más que antes. Un lujo que el magus de tercera categoría decidió aprovechar para ordenar sus pensamientos un poco sin ser interrumpido.

Quería mucho a Miyu, pero no estaba para ser bombardeado de preguntas en ese momento. El tenia mucho que reflexionar para evitar tener un colapso nervioso en ese instante.

El joven magus ahora niño, se había sorprendido en gran medida al despertarse en un lugar tan saturado de energía mágica tan pura a diferencia de su mundo original que estaba al borde de la destrucción.

Aunque de verdad le alegraba que su hermana menor no recordará casi nada de lo ocurrido con Julián, su familia y la Guerra del Santo Grial con las Cartas de Clase, eso hubiera complicado un poco las cosas al explicarle, o más bien, transformar un poco su coartada sobre sus orígenes para la hada.

Porque sería muy difícil explicar el hecho de que eran de un mundo al borde del colapso, que la única manera de salvarlo era sacrificando a Miyu.

Y Shirou jamás lo permitiría, el hacia esto por el bien de una sola persona. Su querida hermana, esa pequeña luz al final del túnel.

Pero lo importante ahora era como exactamente habían terminado en el dominio bajo la autoridad de Viviane, la Dama del Lago, la Hada que le entrega la Espada Sagrada más grande al Rey Arturo en la leyendas arturicas.

Con la degradación del Misterio, era imposible encontrarsela actualmente ... A menos que ...

Hayan viajado al pasado.

Shirou realmente no quería preguntarse cómo fue posible tal cosa, quizás obra del Santo Grial y no iba a cuestionar la naturaleza de su deseo, que simplemente fue la felicidad de Miyu, así que supuso que la mandó (junto a él) al lugar donde mayores posibilidades su hermanita iba a ser feliz.

Todo eso estaba claro para el, y para los lectores, pero ... ¿Pero en serio era necesario rejuvenecerlos tanto?

¡El se hizo al menos diez años más joven por la Thompson Contender de su santo y asesino padre!

El pelirrojo suspiró nuevamente, tenía que calmarse. La mente fría y calculadora de Archer lo inundo, calmando su ansiedad para reemplazarla con fríos cálculos como el acero.

También se percató que la hada lo había curado de sus heridas originadas por el combate contra Angélica, la titular de la verdadera Carta de Archer. Incluso su piel quemada por el prana del Espíritu Heroico EMIYA se había restaurado. Aunque no pudo hacer nada con los mechones blancos de su cabeza, peor no se iba a poner exigente. Ya la reina de las hadas estaba siendo bastante amable y caritativa con ellos.

Ademas, ya de por sí, su Unlimited Blade Works hacía de las suyas independientemente de sus deseos para mantener funcionando su cuerpo y gracias al poder que tomaba de EMIYA, las heridas eran cerradas por cuchillas y la piel, músculos y huesos eran reemplazados por acero para seguir luchando.

Afortunadamente, la Dama del Lago había usado su magia de hadas para curar sus heridas y omitir ese doloroso proceso. Shirou agradeció gratamente el gesto de ella, lo cual le hizo tenerle un poco de confianza a la amable mujer.

Aunque ella le recordaba a cierta persona ... Nada confiable, pero bastante buena. Pero al tratar de recordarla solo le llegaba la imagen de un tigre, algo extraño. No le tenia mucho sentido el porque le llegaba la imagen mental de un tigre, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, parecía algo irrelevante.

Aunque nostálgico por alguna razón que lo superaba.

Pero volviendo al tema de Vivían y lo confiable que podía ser, ayudaba el hecho de que estén vivos. Es decir, gracias al conocimiento heredado por Archer, el sabía que existían hadas que devoraban humanos, algunas por necesidad, otras por pasatiempo y las últimas que conformaban parte de las defensas de algunos Talleres de magus locos por ahí, fue bueno que Vivían no fuese una de esas hadas carnívoras.

Y hablando del conocimiento de su "yo" futuro alterno, no tenía palabras para aquel Counter Guardian que lo había ayudado de cierta forma. Un hombre que había vendido su Alma por la salvación de la humanidad ... El le había prestado su inmenso poder inhumano que era desplegado para grandes desastres ... Por el bien de una sola persona.

Habían miles de Servants y cientos de ellos clasificaban para la Clase Archer, pero ninguno, excepto aquel hombre que deseaba borrar su existencia había respondido al llamado de ayuda de un Emiya Shirou.

\- Hehe, a la final no importa el mundo, ¿Eh? - Rio el pelirrojo con auto despreció. - Emiya Shirou siempre será un hipócrita. -

Palabras de desprecio pero a la vez de admiración. EMIYA nunca había recibido un agradecimiento en su vida cuando aún era humano y no un Espíritu Heroico, pero esta vez ...

La existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou le agradeció al Héroe del Hierro Forjado.

\- En verdad, muchas gracias, Archer ... - Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. El sabía que su voz nunca llegaría a él, después de todo, ese hombre estaba tan lejos, tan lejos que dudaba que las oraciones de los humanos le llegaran de manera conveniente, pero aún así ...

Un gracias no le iba a caer mal a ese hombre tonto y retorcido, como diría Tohsaka ...

\- Ugh. - El magus gimió sosteniendo su cabeza. ¿Quién era Tohsaka? - Oh, era su nombre, ¿No? ... Creo que me sobrepasé al dejar que tomarás mi cuerpo, ¿No es así? -

Estas estaban siendo las consecuencias al dejar que un Espíritu Heroico sobrescribiera su existencia por encima de la suya. Al menos su cuerpo no estaba convirtiéndose en espadas en el sentido literal de la palabra ... Aunque si estuvo muy cerca.

Después de todo su cabello teñido de blanco y esas marcas de bronceado que habían estado en su piel con anterioridad eran prueba de aquello. Lo bueno es que su "posesión" había sido más sutil.

El poder que le pertenecía a Emiya Shirou, volvería a Emiya Shirou.

Así que el poder y las experiencias de EMIYA se filtraba en él, sin embargo, mientras que el no usara un Tracing que superará sus límites estaría bien. Por ahora tendría que entrenar para adaptarse e igualar a la habilidad del Counter Guardian para evitar convertirse en espadas.

En el sentido literal nuevamente comentado.

Así que era una fortuna el hecho de que Vivian les hayan ofrecido esa oferta de entrenarlos a Miyu y a el.

Shirou no quería incluir a Miyu en el mundo de la magia aún más luego de los que pasó con Julián y demás, pero sabía que con su suerte no era posible. A la final su hermana tendría que aprender a defenderse de cualquier cosa en el dado caso de que el se encuentre lejos de ella.

Y el no era un maestro adecuado. Si algo le enseño EMIYA, es que era un perro de un solo truco. Aunque, hasta un perro viejo podía aprender trucos nuevos, así que aunque estaba especializado en las cosas que caien en la categoría de Espada, no estaría mal aprender algunas cosas útiles en caso de que las necesitará en alguna situación extrema o algo así.

La Dama del Lago, entrenada por el mismísimo Mago Merlín, el magus más grande de Gran Bretaña, sería la persona perfecta en entrenarla.

Y si ella tenía algún consejo que darle a él, pues estaba dispuesto a escucharla. Aunque dudaba seriamente que pudiera ayudarlo mucho, pero el gesto sería apreciado.

En compensación le cocinara una buena comida como agradecimiento.

El conocía muy bien a la Dama del Lago, el conocimiento de EMIYA junto el de su Unlimited Blade Works le daban información de la hada, así que le tenia un poco le confianza a ella.

Vivían, aquella que le entregó la espada sagrada más grande, Excalibur y la legendaria vaina que hacía al Rey de Camelot invencible, Avalon.

Construcciones Divinas hechas por el mundo mismo, manufacturas por las hadas, las Letras de las Hadas escritas en la espada y la vaina eran prueba suficiente de aquello.

Ella era una hada de gran influencia por entregarle esas armas legendarias al Rey Arturo, además de criar al pequeño Lancelot para ser el más grande caballero de la época.

...

Ah caray ...

\- ¿Y Lancelot? -

Shirou esperaba sinceramente no haber tomado el puesto de Lancelot du lac en la leyenda arturica, o sino iba a patear a Merlín.

¿Por qué a Merlín? No hay razón, pero el Ojo de la Mente que le fue heredado por EMIYA le decía que iba a encontrarse con el alguna vez en esta nueva oportunidad de vida para su hermana y el, y sabía que no iba a ser reconfortante.

Al menos Miyu du lac y Shirou du lac no sonaba tan mal.

Con un gran suspiro cansado, Shirou volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada de plumas en la cama. Sus párpados pesados por todo el cansancio mental, realmente toda esta situación le estaba pasando factura.

\- Creo que puedo tomar un descanso ahora ... - El pelirrojo volteó su mirada hacia un lado, donde su preciada hermana descansaba. - Buenas noches, Miyu. Te amo. -

\- ... Onii-chan ... - Como si la pequeña lo hubiera escuchado, Miyu vociferó esa única palabra.

Eso era todo lo que aquel hombre necesitaba, ahí estaba su recompensa por haber luchado tanto.

Su Avalon.

Shirou sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en su vida, una sonrisa que se comparaba a la de su querido padre Kiritsugu al salvarlo. Esa sincera sonrisa se hizo presente antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Ahora podía descansar ...

_..._

_**...**_


End file.
